A device “A” may need to have an input signal fluctuate between 2 voltage levels to allow for programming. If a device “B,” a voltage regulator, is in front of device “A,” the input voltage level to device “A” remains at a fixed level and won't provide the proper signaling for programming. If device “A” is calibrated by programming, its response to an external stimulus, and if its response is dependent on its spatial orientation, then it is advantageous to program “A” after the assembly comprising “A” and “B” is completed. A need therefore exists to allow device “B” to initially start in a non-regulating mode to allow signal fluctuations to go through device “B” thus programming device “A” in situ. Once programming has been completed, device “B” can be put in a voltage regulation mode by blowing a fuse.